Entanglement
by CloakSky
Summary: Videl hates Saiyaman, Saiyaman can't stand Videl, while Videl likes Gohan and Gohan likes Videl. The only problem? Saiyaman and Gohan are one and the same. SaiyamanVidel / GohanVidel. Mature content.


1

.

This woman was crazy, Gohan decided. Completely cuckoo in the head. He pursed his lips as she struggled in his arms even though they were hovering hundreds of feet in the air, his superhero cape flowing in the wind.

"Will you stay still already?" he snapped in irritation. It usually took a _lot_ to get him to lose his temper, yet somehow this girl knew just the way to push his buttons. "Don't make me regret saving your behind back there."

"Like I needed your help!" Videl retorted heatedly. "I was doing just fine on my own, thank you very much!"

"Right. Because you are totally bulletproof."

"I was going to duck!" she sputtered, red pigmenting her cheeks. Gohan smirked. "And because of you the perp got away!"

"Your team got him."

"Well then why the hell are you still here? Let go of me already!"

"Don't tempt me."

She scoffed. "Don't make me laugh. Just let me go already," she said again impatiently.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, but did as he was told and flew over to the closest spot which happened to be the rooftop of a twenty story building. He let go of the young police detective and she pushed him roughly, like she couldn't get away from him fast enough.

"You're impossible," he gritted out. "You could at least thank me for saving your life."

"Real heroes don't ask for thank yous," she smirked smugly, looking through her pockets for her capsule box. She cursed under her breath. "Damn it. Where'd it go?"

It was his turn to smirk. "Problem, Detective?"

"I can't find my capsule box." She glared at him accusingly. "It must have slipped from my pocket when you grabbed me oh so gently."

"Oh, so that's my fault too?" _My god, this girl is insufferable._

"You have to take me back to the precinct," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, do I, now?" His eye twitched. He wouldn't have thought twice to offer his help normally, but this woman was getting on his nerves so much he wasn't too keen to do her any favor.

"Well, you're the one who brought me so far, I didn't ask anything. So take me back now."

"What's the magic word?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Hurry up, I don't have time to play games."

"Nope, that's not it," he said. He started hovering, smirking as he saw a flash of worry in her blue eyes. "Last chance."

"Hey, I know you're kidding. Come on, stop playing games and get down here. I have to go back."

"The magic word?" he asked again in a singsong voice.

"Are you serious right now? I'm a police detective, I don't have time for this right now."

"The. Magic. Word," he said slowly. Was she honestly making a fuss over saying a simple _please_? Like, was this girl for real?

She huffed indignantly. "Fine, whatever. Just go."

He gaped at her. Wow. She really was the worst, that one. He couldn't believe she would rather not get his help than to say a simple word of common courtesy.

He scowled. "Suit yourself."

Videl watched as a white aura surrounded the superhero before he flew off into the evening sky. What a pain in the ass. Who even asked him for his help anyway? The city didn't need him, the police force was more than enough to take care of crime, especially with her in it. She clicked her tongue and turned away. She tried the door to leave the roof but of course, it was locked. Just her luck. Looking around, she noticed the emergency escape ladder. That would do. Who needed that Saiyajerk anyway? She certainly did _not_.

ooOoo

Gohan was gaping. He couldn't believe who just got in his service.

"Ugh, I'm fine already. I told you I didn't need to go to the hospital. I'll bet you fifty bucks it's just a sprain."

"Now, now, Detective Satan, you know it's better to be safe than sorry," the police captain said with incredible patience. "And I don't like the color of your ankle."

"I'm fine," she muttered stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest as the captain pushed her wheelchair.

Gohan sighed in resignation. Did he have to see her at work, too? He'd had enough of her for one day, thank you very much. Why couldn't she have gone to another hospital? Or at least, be in the charge of another doctor… But, no, it had to land on him. What happened to her ankle anyway? It hadn't even been an hour since he'd left her on the rooftop.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Son Gohan," he introduced himself with a respectful bow. "I'll be in charge of you. Miss…?"

"Videl Satan," she answered curtly. "Can we get this over with quickly? I have a ton of additional paperwork to get to thanks to that unneeded Saiyajerk."

His eye twitched, but Gohan forced himself to smile pleasantly nonetheless. "Of course. Follow me, please."

ooOoo

Videl was sitting on the examination table, waiting for her doctor to come back with her X-rays. She's wasted enough time in this place as is and she was getting impatient. At least her work hours were over now and she would be able to go home after she was done here.

Her thoughts turned to her young doctor. Maybe a bit too young. He looked in his early twenties; he was probably an intern. Weird name, though. Son Gohan… Sounded like his parents were hungry when they named him or something. She smirked at her own joke.

Right on cue, the door opened and the young doctor walked in, his eyes glued to his clipboard. Videl couldn't help but appreciate how good looking he was. He was tall, with black hair that seemed to spike up naturally save from a lone lock that curved over his forehead. He was dressed in a clean suit and a white coat, and Videl let her eyes run along his broad shoulders and solid stature. He was wearing thick black frames on his nose, the spectacles covering his pitch black eyes. His features were fine and harmonious, with a straight nose, high cheekbones, a square jaw, and thin yet full lips. Her eyes stayed on them a few moments longer. There was something… oddly familiar about his lips.

Videl shook her head, rejecting the ridiculous idea. Why the hell would a pair of lips even look familiar? She was just being silly because of her attraction to her doctor, nothing more, nothing less.

"Well, it looks like you did more than sprain your ankle," he said with a frown, not looking up from his clipboard. "It's a fracture. Your ankle is broken. It's going to take you at least three weeks to heal properly, and you're going to be wearing a cast."

Videl gaped. "Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so," he said, finally looking up at her. Gohan figured he should've felt a sense of satisfaction to see the woman who only caused him grief so dejected, but his gentle soul felt sympathy for her despite himself.

He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, offering her an encouraging smile. "Hey, it's only a few weeks, and you get to have some time to yourself in the meantime. Now that's not so bad, is it?"

She smiled back at him, albeit half-heartedly. Gohan found himself blushing, his heart picking up. Dang, she should smile more often… He realized that this was probably the first time he'd ever seen Videl smile, and that he wanted to make her smile more. Did she have to be so pretty?

"I guess," she said with a sigh.

"Now let's get your leg in a cast."

Her shoulders slumped. "Don't have a choice, do I…"

"How did you hurt yourself anyway?" he asked as he browsed through his cabinets for the material he would need for her cast.

Her mood soured instantly. "That dumb Saiyajerk left me on a rooftop, so I had to find a way to get down. The door was locked, obviously, so I tried taking the emergency escape ladder, only it was old and rusty and after some time of climbing down it suddenly started dropping. I had to jump off it not to crash on the ground, and I guess I didn't land right."

Gohan felt a lump rise in his throat. "I'm so sorry… you had to go through that," he added quickly, catching himself in time. He walked over to her and crouched down, frowning deeply at the purple, almost black bruise on his patient's ankle. To think this could've been avoided if he'd simply swallowed his pride and brought her back to the precinct like she'd asked.

"Yeah, I hate that so-called superhero. He's more of a super _zero_ , if you ask me."

Gohan let the unfair jab slide, figuring she had every right to be mad at his alter ego. He felt awful enough as is. He couldn't believe he'd been so careless as to leave her on her own on a rooftop. She was lucky she only got a broken ankle out of the whole ordeal. She could've died…

"I admit I don't condone what he did to you, but why would he leave you there like that? That doesn't sound like him."

She crossed her arms and pouted, and then flinched when he gently took her foot and started rolling a bandage around her ankle and her leg.

"He was just being a dick," she muttered in bad faith.

So she wouldn't admit her fault even to a stranger. It annoyed Gohan that she would put all the blame on him when she had acted like a spoiled child and really hadn't deserved his help. If she hadn't had that accident, or if he hadn't learned about it, he wouldn't even have regretted leaving her on the rooftop to get down on her own.

"I see. Why didn't you call for someone to pick you up with a jetcopter or something?"

"If the ladder hadn't been so rusty I wouldn't have had any problem going down on my own."

So proud and stubborn. Gohan had a hard time admitting how much he liked that about her, no matter how insufferable she could be.

He had an even harder time admitting how much he liked _her_ , even though he kinda hated her too.

They fell silent as he started wrapping fiberglass around the soft first layer and finished putting the cast on her leg.

"All done," he said, straightening up and dusting off his hands. "You'll need to walk on crutches for the next few weeks. Are you familiar with them or do you need me to show you how?"

He had a feeling this wasn't her first leg injury. And he was right.

"Nah, I'm good. I already know how to use them."

He gave her a pair of crutches and Videl used them to stand. "Be sure to go to the reception and take care of any paperwork they may need."

"Okay. Thanks."

She started towards the door on the crutches, then suddenly stopped and looked at him over her shoulder. Gohan felt his face heat up at the smile she gave him. Dang, she sure was pretty.

"Are you free for coffee? I wouldn't mind taking a break before going home."

His throat tightened. Was she… Did she just ask him out? He wanted to smirk but refrained himself from doing so.

"Sure, sounds good. I could use a break too."

What would she think if she knew she'd just asked out her nemesis, namely the Great Saiyaman himself?

ooOoo

It was incredible how different Videl could be when she wasn't scowling or yelling at his alter ego, or even trying to grab his helmet in one of her many attempts to unmask him.

She was actually… pleasant, and fun to hang out with. Gohan was surprised to find himself laughing with her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked when she laughed. It was like the young woman sitting across from him at this cozy coffee shop was a completely different person than the feisty police detective who wouldn't even thank him for saving her life.

He liked her. A lot. He admitted that he'd always been attracted to her despite her crappy attitude, but now, after spending some time with her as himself and not the Great Saiyaman, Gohan was beginning to develop actual feelings for Videl. She was just so… gorgeous, and the way her eyes sparkled when she grinned made his heart ache. Why couldn't he see this side of her when he was in disguise? Did she hate him as Saiyaman that much?

And yet here they were, grinning at each other and sharing long looks. Gohan didn't remember the last time he'd enjoyed a woman's company so much.

His pager cut their date off. Gohan looked at the noisy thing hooked on his belt with a frown, before heaving out a resigned sigh and apologizing to the beautiful young woman he had to leave.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," she said with an understanding smile, resting her chin on her hands. "You're a doctor after all."

"Thank you." He grabbed a pen from his jacket's chest pocket and wrote his number on a napkin. "If that's okay with you, I'd love for you to call me sometime."

"Well, I happen to have a lot of free time all of a sudden," she grinned. Gohan felt his heart hammer in his chest as he gazed into her eyes. His throat tightened. Dang, he was dying to kiss her.

"See you soon, then," he said instead, leaving the coffee shop with a pang in his heart.

Who would have thought he would feel this way for the same woman who had pissed him off so much earlier he'd left her on a rooftop? Life sure was strange…

* * *

2

.

He stopped the speeding car with his foot, putting it to an abrupt halt and making a huge dent in its hood. He smirked at the look of pure terror on the group of bank robbers as they sat frozen in their getaway car.

"Get out and surrender now, unless you'd rather get a good beating before I hand you to the police. Your choice."

They didn't even hesitate and even begged him not to hurt them. Gohan could've laughed. It was just too easy to scare these guys. A little show of hardly a fraction of what he could do and they were already soiling themselves with fear.

Police sirens could be heard approaching. The Great Saiyaman waited for them to reach him and the criminals, making sure the law-breakers weren't going to try to escape before they were properly arrested and brought to the station.

His heart skipped a beat when Videl got out of her police car and picked up a pair of handcuffs as she walked towards them. He hadn't seen her during his little extra activity in weeks, although things had been going pretty smoothly with her as Son Gohan. They had been seeing each other at least twice a week, what with his busy schedule, but Gohan was doing his best spending as much of his free time with her. Things were going a little slow, but the young man didn't mind too much. He was fine taking his time with Videl; he didn't want to rush things, either. Though he probably should speed things up a little… They still haven't even kissed, and he had been dying to taste her beautiful lips since their first date.

Well, if he was to be honest… The thought may have crossed his mind even before he'd met her as Doctor Son Gohan.

"Detective," he greeted her with a nod of his head.

"Saiyadork," she smirked at him smugly as she passed him to go to the criminals.

He sighed. "Do you have to be so… childish with me? I'm only trying to help."

"Help not needed. We would've taken care of these guys just fine without you," she said as she started handcuffing the closest guy.

"Can you at least admit that I'm helping make things easier for you guys?"

"What, do you need my approval that much?" She turned to him with her hands on her hips as she raised an amused eyebrow at him, while her colleagues took care of handcuffing the rest of the guys.

"I'd just appreciate if you didn't treat me like garbage. I'm only trying to help here, and you have to admit I'm efficient."

"Okay. Fine. You're not a total loser. Happy now?"

He sighed, his shoulders slumping. There was no winning with that woman, was there? He couldn't believe she was the same person whose company he'd been enjoying so much in the past few weeks.

"I guess that's the best you can do," he muttered bitterly. "Well then."

"Wait."

He had been about to take off to the sky, but her unexpected call made him look back at her over his shoulder. She took a few steps towards him.

"If you want me to trust you, you're going to have to drop the helmet."

He rolled his eyes, not that she could see it. "You never give up, do you? You don't actually think I'd fall for that trust crap, right? Admit it, you just want to unmask me because you're a nosy little sneak."

Her face was turning red. He couldn't help smirking in satisfaction. He may like her when he was Gohan, but when he turned into Saiyaman that woman really got on his nerves. He revelled in her anger.

"I'm not… I'm not a…" she fumed, so mad that she could barely form coherent words.

"Yes you are. And you're an annoying little shit, too, but I'm not telling you anything new here, am I?"

He grinned as she got even redder and started sputtering something unintelligible in retort. He started hovering and gave her a sign goodbye with two fingers to his helmet. But at that moment Videl screamed in rage and leaped at him.

"What the… What are you _doing_?"

Gohan tried to pry her off him, but she wouldn't let go, her legs strapped around his waist and trying to remove his helmet with her hands. The position wasn't in his favor, not to mention feeling her against him was making him _blush_ – thank goodness for his helmet. Hoping she would let go before he got too high, Gohan started hovering up and tried to shake her off. Still, her grip on him only got tighter and she made another grab for his helmet.

"Cut it out!" he yelled in exasperation, grabbing her wrist as she was about to touch the orange contraption.

Deciding he'd have a better chance at shaking her off in a less public location, he suddenly sped up and flew through the city in a blink. Videl stopped moving and held onto him tightly, clearly taken off guard by his super speed. Good.

In no time he'd brought them out of the city and into a wild area, with tall trees and green everywhere. He landed softly on the grass so as not to disturb the wildlife in the forest, before taking a hold of Videl's arms around his neck and forcing her off him, setting her down in front of him.

"You sure are reckless, huh. That was some dangerous stunt you just pulled."

She glared at him heatedly. He was still holding her arms to her sides to make her stand still, lest she tried to jump on him again.

"I hate you so much," she spat in disgust.

Something stirred in his stomach. Having her under his control, unable to do anything against him, yet not letting that fact diminish her fire, on the contrary: it seemed to Gohan that she was fierier than ever.

Gosh, he liked her way too much. Her deadly blue eyes were too much for him to handle. His breathing was coming short. She was just so… so…

Desirable.

He wanted her. For some reason, he wanted her now more than ever. His feelings for her were running wild, and her obvious hatred towards him was somehow only making him want her more – as if he was feeling the need to prove her wrong, to show her that she wouldn't hate him if she _knew_ , that she might even _like_ him if she had any idea of who he was.

If only he could just tell her.

If only he could just kiss her.

"That's… too bad," he murmured breathlessly, leaning closer to her. He finally let go of her arms to cup her cheek. "Because I… really like you… a lot." He put his other hand on the small of her back to pull her to him.

She was staring at him with wide eyes, and to his satisfaction a bright blush had formed across her cheeks, and the anger was completely gone from her eyes.

He must have lost his mind. He wasn't supposed to tell her that as the Great Saiyaman – he was already dating her as Son Gohan! Doing this now didn't make any sense and wouldn't lead to anything. He was only compromising any chance he might have to actually be with her as himself. Why was he leaning in? Why wasn't he stopping right now before he did something really, _really_ stupid?

... _Why was Videl closing her eyes?_

His chest tightened as he just couldn't hold back anymore. Her obvious consent had thrown his last bit of restraint out the window. He closed the tiny distance that was left between them and finally tasted her luscious lips.

And now Gohan was positive about it: he had lost his mind. Completely. Irreversibly.

Delectably.

She just tasted so _good_. His whole body was on fire as their lips and their tongues clashed in a delicious battle for control. He moaned into her mouth as he held her firmly against him, craving to feel more of her. She was driving him _insane_. How could this feel so darn good? Why couldn't he get enough of it? Of _her_?

Gosh, he just wanted her so much right now. He couldn't even think straight.

He pushed her against a tree and dived his mouth to her neck, ravishing her skin with hot kisses and wet licks, grazing his teeth over it. Breathing her in. She moaned; Gohan grabbed her buttock and lifted her up, and Videl encircled his waist with her legs.

His helmet was kind of a pain, but he could never take it off now. How could he ever explain to her after what was happening? How could he ever face her again as himself, for that matter? Gohan knew he was ruining everything with his brash action, but right now he just couldn't let himself be worried about it. Not when Videl was defenseless to his touch and moaned for more.

And more she would get. No way he was stopping now. This may as well be his very last chance of having anything with her, after all…

She cupped his face under the helmet and brought his lips to hers once more, opening her mouth wide to let his tongue slip in. He pushed his pelvis forward, his building hard-on rubbing against her crotch. He could smell her arousal and it was driving him completely mad, as if that wasn't the case already. He ground harder against her and Videl rolled her hips in response, relishing the delectable friction they were creating.

Damn it. He wanted her too much. He just couldn't hold back any longer.

He unclasped his cape and broke the kiss for a moment. Holding Videl firmly against him with one hand, he used the other to throw his cape on the grass before carrying the beautiful woman to it and laying her down on the fabric. She looked up at him as he towered over her, cupped his face again and pulled him to her once more, wrapping her legs tightly around him to feel his erection between her thighs.

He didn't pay much attention to the discreet _click_ , too busy exploring every inch of Videl's mouth with his tongue. Gosh, he just loved kissing her so much…

Gohan couldn't miss, however, when the devious little sneak started lifting his helmet. His first reflex was to cover her eyes, though in hindsight the young superhero figured he should've just stopped her from lifting his helmet any further. It was too late now, though, and his mask was off. Her eyes were well-covered, at least.

"I should've known better," he panted, now looking at her without his visor darkening his vision. "You were just using your charms on me to unmask me."

"Yeah well, if you'd be so kind as to take off your hands off my eyes, I'd like that a lot. Thanks."

"Oh, hey, so you do know that word. Even if you only use it in irony."

"Come on, I let you kiss me and grope me, the least you could do is let me see what you look like under your helmet…"

"No. Forget it."

He tried reaching for his helmet, but she'd thrown it too far and he couldn't risk moving too much, lest Videl managed to shake his hand from her eyes.

"Let me at least feel what you look like," she said softly, touching his naked face with her slender hands.

The gentle contact made him feel weak. Videl was smiling. "As I thought… You're actually handsome, aren't you?"

Gohan swallowed, and looked around for a better solution than keep his hand over her eyes. An idea formed in his head, and he tore off a part of his red cape. Videl stopped moving her hands at the sound.

"What are you doing?"

"If you want me to stay without my helmet, you have to agree to let me blindfold you."

She pouted, but figured it was her only option. And maybe she would be able to sneak a peek at him through a crack in the blindfold or something.

"Fine."

He made her sit up, still covering her eyes with his hand, and turned her around to be behind her. Swallowing hard, Gohan removed his hand and quickly replaced it with the torn part of his cape. He made sure the blindfold was tightly bound around her head and that he left no crack, so that she wouldn't be able to see him.

"Damn. Not even a tiny crack?" she pouted. He smiled and cupped her face, pushing her to her back to lie on top of her.

"It's going to be much easier now…" he murmured hoarsely into her ear. He felt her shiver and smirked, before starting to kiss her neck.

She moaned, and Gohan felt bold enough to cup her breast over her blouse. Videl let out a short gasp but didn't stop him. And then, without warning, she grabbed… _him_. Gohan froze as shots of electricity coursed through his whole body. Videl was actually… touching him… _there_ … Oh god, what was she _doing_ to him…? Did she _want_ him to jump her right there and then? Because at this rate, that was exactly what was going to happen.

The urge to feel her skin was too strong. He got to his knees and quickly took off his gloves, before unbuckling his belt and getting rid of his green tunic.

"What are you doing?" she asked, as she was still blindfolded.

But he didn't answer and instead finished stripping of his spandex suit, having to move Videl's hand off him to do so. He hesitated at his underwear, and decided to take off her clothes first.

He started unbuttoning her blouse, fumbling with it in his hurry to get it off as fast as possible. Growing out of patience, Gohan ended up tearing the thing open, popping up the buttons, but she had a tank top under it. He got rid of both pieces of clothing, and came upon her bra. Simple and white, there was nothing fancy about it, but what interested him more was what lay under the garment.

Before he could get to it, Videl reached behind her and unhooked her bra herself. As she tossed it away and lay there topless, her marvellous breasts free for him to devour, Gohan couldn't believe what was happening.

"Well? Could it be you've changed your mind?"

He cupped her soft bosoms with both his hands, loving the way her breath hitched at his touch. "Not a chance."

He lowered his head and started planting kisses all over her cleavage, getting intoxicated in her scent, the taste of her skin, and the soft moans he elicited out of her…

He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, making Videl throw her head back and cry out in pleasure. He flicked his tongue on it and pinched the other at the same time, and the gorgeous goddess lying beneath him clutched at his hair as she moaned again.

"Yes… Oh, yes…"

Gohan moved onto her other nipple, running his tongue all over it. He fondled her other breast, feeling a sense of satisfaction at the way Videl was reacting to his ministrations, knowing he was doing it right.

But the ache in his crotch was only burning more for her, and Gohan wanted more of her – he wanted _all of her_. Right. Now.

He reached down to the zipper of her dress pants and pulled it down, before starting tugging at the hem, revealing her bland white cotton panties. She kicked off her pants and rolled them over, making him lie on his back while she straddled his hips. She ran her hands over his bare torso, hissing in appreciation at the contact of his skin. Gohan let his eyes slide shut as she lowered her head and planted hot, wet kisses all over his chest, going down along his rock hard abs. She reached his boxers, and Gohan's breath hitched when she didn't even hesitate for a moment and pulled them down in a sharp tug, letting his erection break free. And then his mind completely shut down – she had taken _him_ into her _mouth_ – and goodness, it felt too good to be true. He groaned in pleasure, one of his hands dropping on her head, his fingers tangling in her long raven tresses.

He felt her tongue roll around his length and bucked his hips. She was… really good at this.

He groaned. "Yes… Oh god, don't stop…"

Videl smirked as her head bobbed back and forth. She wished she could see him right now, but the whole blindfold thing was kinda turning her on _a lot_ , too, so it didn't matter right now. She was too far gone to stop right now, and the only thing she could think about was how amazing it was going to feel to ride this son of a bitch like a fucking horse.

He croaked out her name and his hips jerked. She sucked him hard, and Saiyaman came into her mouth with a guttural groan. She let go of his cock and spit on the side, before grabbing him roughly in her hands. He was still hard. Good. She quickly took off her panties before positioning herself over him, and then she lowered herself slowly onto him. His tip touched her folds, and Videl bit her lip. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this with _him_ , of all people, but she would be lying to herself if she said she'd never thought of the goofy superhero in that way before… Besides, sex didn't have to mean anything. They were both consenting adults, and they both craved it so ardently… It was too late to stop now anyway, and Videl had no intention to, either. She wanted this. With him. Now.

He was going in… She cried out when she lowered herself all the way, feeling Saiyaman's pulsing cock deep inside of her. He let out a breathless gasp at the feeling, and took a hold of her hips as he started thrusting his upwards. Videl placed her hands on his chest for leverage and rode him hard in response, both panting loudly as they lost themselves completely in the passion.

Gohan watched the beautiful creature on top of him, still not fully comprehending what was happening. Her breasts were bobbing up and down in rhythm with their rough lovemaking, and he couldn't help but stare at them, feeling like he was hypnotized. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, before diving his mouth in the crook of her neck.

"God… You're so hot," he whispered breathlessly.

He cupped one of her breasts and grabbed her ass at the same time, helping her ride him harder, deeper… He was going insane. This felt too good, too amazing – it felt unbelievable. He was becoming addicted. He couldn't get enough. He didn't want this to end.

But he could feel he was reaching his climax. Gohan groaned, panting against her skin. She just felt too good… But he wanted this to last for as long as possible, and Gohan held back as hard as he could. It got especially tricky when he felt Videl suddenly tighten around him as she threw her head back and cried out, her whole body shaking in delicious ecstasy. Gohan ground his teeth and pushed her on her back to get on top of her, thrusting harder and faster as he made Videl's orgasm last longer. He smirked, and grasped her thigh to lift up her leg over his shoulder. She ended up on her side as he kept hammering her senselessly while holding her leg up, the side of her head against her upper arm while she hugged herself with the other one, pushing her breasts together in a delightful sight for her lover.

"Gah…" he groaned. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer, but Gohan was determined to try as hard as he possibly could. He wanted to make her come a second time before letting go.

"Oh my god… Oh my god…" she moaned as he kept pounding her, not letting up the pace. He suddenly sped up and thrust into her even harder, and Videl's whole body started trembling again, the tremors around his sex making him unable to hold back anymore. Gohan pulled out and his semen spilled all over her chest and even her face.

The sight of her covered in the white substance awoke something primal in him, and Gohan grabbed her by the back of her neck and kissed her roughly. She moaned against his mouth, and he groaned when she started stroking him again. But this time Gohan had another idea.

He kissed her neck, down to her chest, pausing his descent for a moment to play with her luscious breasts some more, before kissing his way down her stomach, licking her navel. He didn't stop when he reached the patch of hair and then dived down in between her thighs.

Videl cried out his superhero name. Gohan feasted on her juice, eating her out like the most delicious meal he'd ever had. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and rocked her hips wildly as she kept on moaning, tightening her thighs around his head.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my god, don't stop! Yes!" she cried out.

And soon enough, he made her climax a third time. Gohan drank her juice eagerly and licked her clean, but she would just keep on getting wet. He chuckled as he straightened up, looking down at her. She looked exhausted, but now he was more than ready for another round.

Looking at her perfect breasts, an idea formed in his mind. He took both her hands and made her push her breasts together.

"Is it okay if I use them for a bit? You seem a bit winded," he smirked, and although Videl couldn't see him, she could very well hear the smirk in his tone.

"Go ahead," she smirked in turn.

He slid his sex in between her pressed up breasts, and groaned at the feeling. She was so friggin' soft – it should be a crime to be so damn desirable. Who could blame him for losing his mind when such a sexy goddess was offering herself to him?

She panted as he kept thrusting his hips into her chest. She bit on her lip, playing with her nipples, and Gohan smirked again.

He pulled out from her bosoms and positioned himself at her entrance, sinking his fingers into the plush skin of her ass. "As much as I'm enjoying your boobs, I want to do the real thing now."

She smiled coyly. "Fuck me more."

Her crude tongue made him get harder. He leaned towards her and kissed her long and deep… before pushing himself inside her long and deep.

"Ah… Yes… God yes… Fuck me… Fuck me harder…"

Her moans were driving him mad with lust, as if he didn't have enough of that already. He thrust harder, like he was told, and buried his face in the crook of her neck, revelling in the sensation of her skin, her curves, all against his rock hard body. He picked up the pace again and pounded her harder, breathing hard against her neck, his teeth grazing it.

"You feel so… hah… hah… so amazing, Videl," he panted into her ear.

She wrapped her legs around his midsection and her arms around his neck, rocking her whole body against his. "Don't stop!" she begged. "Harder! Fuck me harder! OHH YESS! YES!"

He grunted and hammered into her like no tomorrow, his fingers digging into the skin of her ass as he pulled her to him with every thrust. She was trembling against him, and Gohan lifted his head to look at her. Damn, how he wished he could see her eyes right now…

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, cupping her cheek tenderly, before capturing her lips in a slow and deep kiss.

She melted into him. Gohan felt her quiver around him, her body started shaking violently; he pulled back from the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers as he stilled himself and let his load shoot out inside of her. As risky as this was, he just couldn't bring himself to pull out this time – the feeling of filling her up with his semen made something primal and savage within him roar in approval.

He collapsed on top of her and nuzzled her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

This was bliss. Pure bliss.

* * *

3

.

Gohan let his head drop on the table and let out a dejected sigh, staring at the screen of his phone. Things couldn't have turned out worse. Videl wasn't even answering his calls, let alone replying to his texts. He knew he screwed up with her, but dang, why was she avoiding him now? It wasn't like they were in a committed relationship and that she'd cheated on him or anything. Sure, he would've been a whole lot more upset if he learned that Videl actually slept with someone else, someone who didn't happen to be him in disguise, but he would've understood. As long as she still wanted to see him, he would've just been happy to get things moving with her and start something real.

But now, he'd flushed it all down the toilet.

He put the phone down, screen against the table, and closed his eyes, heaving out another sigh. Why, oh why hadn't he been able to keep it in his pants? And as _Saiyaman_? Like, seriously, what was _wrong_ with him? Things had been going so well between him and Videl since she met the real him, and if he'd just been a little more patient, if he'd just made his move on her as Gohan, they could've been together right now.

"Well, don't you look miserable."

Gohan recognized his colleague's voice, and the screech of the chair told him that Doctor Raven Fly had taken the seat across from him in the hospital's cafeteria.

"I'm an idiot and I want to die," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around his head.

"Girl problems?"

"She won't even reply to my texts."

"Ouch, that's harsh. What did you do?"

He flushed, but thankfully his face was well-hidden in his arms. "I screwed up. Bad. I think she's into somebody else, and it's all my fault."

"What, did you introduce them or something?"

"...Something like that."

He heard a slurping sound, and assumed Raven was drinking something. A moment of silence passed, before his friend set her cup down and started speaking again.

"Well, you know what they say. Plenty of fish in the sea. I mean, you're young and good-looking, and you're a doctor. Personally, you're not my type, you know I like girls, but I'm sure you'll find someone else in no time."

He straightened up and looked at Raven with puppy eyes. "But I want _her_. I think I was really falling for her."

She got up and patted his shoulder on her way to the exit. "You're not the first, nor the last, with an unrequited love, buddy. People just get over it and move on."

He watched Raven walk away with a pout. But the thing was, it _wasn't_ unrequited. Videl just didn't know the other guy was actually _him_.

Man, he really was an idiot. How could he screw up so bad? What was he supposed to do now? Was it really over just because he had just one moment of weakness? Would Videl really choose Saiyaman over Gohan?

His mind drifted back to that late afternoon in the forest… His throat tightened. Dang, being with Videl… it was unbelievable. He never felt anything like that before. It'd just been so mind-blowingly _good_ … The way Videl had fit him so perfectly, the way she tasted, the way she smelled, the way she reacted to his touch… He honestly believed he got a taste of paradise with her then. He never would've thought sex could feel so amazing, so ridiculously good and, and – _explosive_.

Perhaps it'd been too good, and now Videl was more interested in his alter ego.

Dang it. _What now?_

ooOoo

She got another text from him. Videl bit down on her lip as she stared at his new message.

 _Did I do something wrong?_ it said innocently. That poor guy. She knew she was being stupid, that they had never been exclusive or anything – like, they hadn't even shared a kiss yet, so it wasn't like she'd actually done anything wrong. But Videl felt like she'd betrayed him. Gohan had been nothing but sweet with her, and she rewarded him by sleeping with someone else.

She felt awful, and she just didn't have the heart to face him after what she'd done.

But…

Videl sighed. She supposed she at least owed him the truth. And so she began to type.

ooOoo

Gohan almost jumped out of his skin when his phone went _ting_. He widened his eyes as he saw Videl's name on his notifications' list. Impatiently, he opened her reply and began to read.

 _I'm sorry, Gohan. No, you did nothing wrong. It's me…_

"No, it's really me," he muttered bitterly as he kept reading.

 _I know we're not exactly in a committed relationship or anything but I feel awful, and I didn't know how to face you. I got involved with someone else… It was just a one-time thing and it meant nothing to me._ Gohan couldn't help but flinch at that part. Well, what did he expect? Clearly, Videl had only been with Saiyaman for the sex, and from the way they'd done it, and more especially, the way she'd left in a hurry, it really wasn't surprising. _But it happened, and I can't take it back. I do like you, Gohan, I really do, but I don't know if we have a future together after what I did..._

His throat thick with tension, Gohan quickly typed his reply.

 _I don't care. I want to see you. I miss you. Dinner tonight?_

He hit _send_ and waited, anxious, staring intently at his screen. It beeped in no time, and Gohan grinned when he saw Videl's reply.

 _Yes!_

He got another message immediately after. _What time do you end your shift?_

Gohan groaned, suddenly remembering he actually couldn't go out with Videl tonight. _Dang it. I just remembered I'm on the night shift._

 _When do you take your break?_

And his grin was back in a heartbeat. He loved how she was just as eager as him to meet up tonight. _Anytime I want. When can you come?_

 _Nine?_

 _Perfect. Can't wait._

His heart was pounding with excitement and he just couldn't stop grinning as he got one last text. It was a grin emoji followed by a kissing one. Gohan licked his lips. He was definitely kissing her tonight. He couldn't wait to get that sweet taste of paradise again.

ooOoo

Gohan kept checking his watch. He was a bit distracted at work but thankfully it wasn't affecting his usual efficiency. Finally, it was almost nine o'clock. His heart picked up at the thought of seeing the beautiful young woman in just a few moments.

He felt her unmistakable energy signature get into the hospital building and his heart leaped in joy. He immediately took his break and rushed to the entrance hall, running down the stairs as he was too impatient to take the elevator.

He ran to the hall and saw her look around. Gohan froze on the spot. "Wow…" he murmured, completely breathless by the sight of the gorgeous young woman. She was wearing a tight black dress and a navy cardigan, showing off her exquisite curves while still looking classy and elegant. She even had on stilettoes, and Gohan knew she hated wearing that kind of shoes. She really went all out for him, huh…

His date finally met his gaze and smiled sheepishly, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. He loved it that she'd let it loose. He took long, quick strides towards her and couldn't stop grinning as he came up in front of her.

"Hi," she said happily, her cheeks an adorable pink as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Hi," he replied, before pulling her to him and planting his lips on hers in an urgent kiss.

It felt better than ever. Sparks exploded everywhere, his whole body tingled with heat, his hands trembled as he cupped her face. God, the chemistry between them was just unbelievable.

And the best part? He was Son Gohan right now.

"Took you long enough," she breathed out, her chest heaving deeply as he pulled back slightly, pressing his forehead against hers, keeping his eyes closed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Guess I just needed a little nudge, and a big scare."

She chuckled uneasily. "A big scare, huh?"

He suddenly crushed her against him and held her tightly, burying his face in her hair. "Never shut me out again, Videl. I thought I was losing you, and I can't have that. I'm kinda falling for you here."

Videl felt her body go limp and forgot how to breathe for a moment. She swallowed. "I…" She sucked in a sharp breath. "I'm so sorry, Gohan. I feel like such a fool… To think I almost ruined things between us for some hookup."

A brick wall of guilt suddenly crashed onto him, and Gohan shut his eyes tightly as he held her more firmly. "You did nothing wrong. It's my fault for taking so long to make my move on you. You have nothing to blame yourself for."

She hugged him back tightly, burying her face into his chest, breathing him in. "I think… I'm falling for you, too, Gohan," she whispered, her voice so low he barely made out what she said.

But he did hear it, and he couldn't be happier. He straightened up and looked down at her with a huge grin, his eyes brimming with so much tenderness, Videl felt herself melt completely.

He then grabbed her hand and started to lead her to the staircase. "Come on, we don't have much time."

Videl raised a curious eyebrow as she let Gohan lead the way, wondering where he was taking her.

ooOoo

After a quick glance around the break room to make sure nobody was using one of the beds for some shuteye before their next shift, Gohan quickly shut the door and pushed Videl against it, kissing her lovingly as he pressed his body all against hers. He ran his hand up her thigh and revelled in the way Videl shivered at the simple touch.

He started kissing her neck, cupping her breast over the fabric of her dress. Videl let out a strangled sound, panting heavily.

"Shit, Gohan… How do you go from no progress in a month to jumping me like this?" she breathed out as he ground his budding erection between her legs, having lifted the hem of her dress for easier access.

"I've held back for too long," he murmured breathlessly, grazing his teeth against her skin as he lowered his face to her cleavage. "I can't take it anymore. I want you too much. I've wanted you for too long."

She bit down on her lip to stifle a moan as he pinched her nipple over her dress… and was so glad she'd decided not to wear a bra to see him tonight.

He lifted her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist and raising his head to kiss her while walking over to one of the many beds of the break room. He lay her on her back gently and got on top of her, still kissing her in the most gentle way. Videl was melting.

His clothes needed to go. Now.

She wasted no time and quickly pushed the white coat off his shoulders, then she loosened his tie and had to break the kiss to raise it over his head before throwing it somewhere in the room. Too impatient to unbutton his shirt one by one, she opened it sharply, making all the buttons pop out, and revealing his gorgeous torso. Damn, she'd always felt Gohan was well-built – but this was ridiculous. Even Greek Gods couldn't compare to the work of art that his body was.

She seized his mouth again while moving her hands to his belt. "You're so hot," she panted against his lips.

While she was unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, Gohan kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned her strapless dress on her back before lowering it, down her waist, her hips, and then off her legs. He pulled back from the kiss just as Videl was pulling down his pants and boxers at the same time. He watched her, licking his lips as he let his gaze run all over her bare skin, her voluptuous breasts, her beautiful curves… Gohan kicked off the last of his clothing impatiently and dived in her cleavage, cupping her chest with both hands. She closed her eyes and moaned softly, trying not to be too loud as anyone could hear them here. She loved the way he touched her… Her whole body was burning for him, craving for more of him – for all of him. She bit on her lip as he started sucking on her nipple, arching her back.

She wanted him inside her so _fucking bad_.

But Gohan seemed to be taking his sweet time. He made sure to explore every inch of her body, and after he was done ravishing her breasts, he lowered his lips to her stomach and kissed his way down. Videl was bursting with desire.

But instead of diving in between her legs like she'd hoped, Gohan straightened up and ran the tips of his fingers along her thighs. Delicious shudders ran through her spine. He grazed the inside of her thigh, so close to her crotch, and Videl felt her whole body tremble with anticipation and pleasure. God, he was killing her…

He lifted her legs and started planting long, open-mouthed kisses on her thighs, one after the other, slowly moving closer and closer to her soaking wet panties… And then he started kissing her stomach again. Videl could've screamed in frustration… but at the same time, goodness, he was turning her on so fucking much. The way he was building up her desire for him, knowing just the way to drive her crazy…

His mouth was moving all around her pelvis now. Videl bit down her lip and let her head roll back, the anticipation growing more and more intense and Gohan got increasingly closer to her twitching sex. As much as she was enjoying his little game, she could barely take it anymore.

"Fucking hell, Gohan, just go down on me already!" she groaned hoarsely in frustration.

He chuckled against her skin. "So bossy."

She blushed, and raised her head to meet his playful eyes. God, how she wanted that man. "Please… I need you so much, Gohan."

He beamed at her. "Well, since you asked so nicely…"

And Videl threw her head back as Gohan suddenly tore her underwear off and dived his face in between her thighs. She slapped her hand over her mouth, muffling her cries and moans of pleasure as Gohan licked her oh so skillfully.

 _Oh… Fuck. Shit. He's so good at this, oh my god…_

Her thighs tightened around his head and she unconsciously started rocking her body as Gohan worked his magic on her, giving her more pleasure than any man before.

Her eyes shut tightly, she suddenly felt something crack within her, and Videl muffled her scream of ecstasy with her hand as she experienced the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had.

Well, since Saiyaman, if she had to be honest, but Videl quickly shooed these thoughts away and pulled Gohan to her again as he wiped his chin and licked his lips. She smiled at him, stroking his cheek. What an amazing man she'd found herself… To think she almost ruined everything for a stupid fling…

He leaned in to kiss her lips, ever so gently. Gohan was so loving and tender with her… She was melting into him. It just felt so good to kiss him, to be touched by him, to feel his bare skin, his rock hard body all against her…

He pulled back from the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers, panting heavily. They kept their eyes closed as they just lay there for a moment, basking in the closeness of their bodies, but also of their souls.

This… This was real. This was the beginning of something amazing and beautiful. This man… This man could very well be the one. She could feel herself falling more and more for him, and she was falling _hard_. He better not hurt her… because Videl knew she wouldn't be able to come out unscathed if he ever broke her heart.

She was running her hands over his face as she thought that, marvelling at the feel of his handsome features…

And then her hands froze. Something felt… too familiar.

Her throat tightened. _No… No, it can't be… Gohan would never play with me like that… He can't be_ him _. He can't be Saiyaman._

But she remembered the superhero's features clearly, and it was the exact same face she was touching now… Tears welled up behind her closed lids. One managed to roll down her temple.

 _How could he do this to me? Why? And here I was just thinking…_ She couldn't control the sob shaking out of her body, and Gohan pulled back instantly and frowned in concern.

"Videl…? What's wrong?"

He touched her face, wiping her tears oh so gently… It only broke her heart more. Gohan was supposed to be the one, but how could she ever trust him again when he played with her heart like that? When he made her believe she'd wronged him by sleeping with another man… who turned out to be him as well? How could he do this to her…? Not Gohan… She couldn't believe Gohan would do something so low. Gohan was the kindest soul she'd ever met. Gohan truly cared about her. Gohan would never hurt her like this.

He cupped her cheek tenderly. "I love you, Videl. Please don't cry… Please, just talk to me… I love you so much..."

She suddenly kissed him, holding him tightly around his neck as she let silent tears roll down her face from her closed lids.

She didn't want to face the truth. She didn't want to believe the man who claimed to love her could do something so horrible. Not him. Not Gohan. Not her sweet, gentle, kind-hearted Gohan… Not him. He couldn't have. He would never. Not Gohan.

She grabbed his erection and led him between her thighs. "I need you," she whispered hoarsely against his lips. "Take me, Gohan. Now."

"Videl, wait, just–" he tried to protest, confused and utterly lost at her sudden and incomprehensible tears, but Videl would have none of it. She shushed him with her mouth and grabbed his tight ass to push his twitching cock deep inside of her, their hips meshing together in a delectable penetration. He groaned at the feeling and Videl wrapped her legs around his waist, rocking her pelvis against his while he seemed to forget his earlier reservation and gave long and deep thrusts, setting a slow yet strong rhythm.

"Unggh, Videl…" he gritted out, his eyes shut tightly as he started picking up the pace. He nuzzled her neck, breathing in her hair as he kept going, his mind shutting off completely as his body quivered in pure, blissful pleasure. "You're so tight…"

She looked at him with misty eyes, cupping his handsome face as she let the wonderful friction make her forget about everything else. "Tell me you love me…"

"I love you," he panted, pressing his forehead on hers, grabbing her hips as he pushed himself harder, deeper. "I'm crazy about you… I… gah… I'm so completely… ughh… so completely in love with you…" He let out a shaky breath, his whole body shivering. "Oh god…"

"Kiss me."

He readily obliged, savoring the feel of her tongue caressing his. Videl tightened her legs around him, feeling herself getting close… She was so fucking close…

"Harder," she breathed against his mouth. "Don't hold back…"

Gohan felt something was definitely wrong as he met her dimmed blue eyes, but he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what the heck was going on with Videl and why her mood dropped so suddenly and inexplicably. Frowning in frustration, he did as he was told nonetheless and thrust his pelvis harder and harder. He gritted his teeth at the delicious feeling. His eyes fell shut.

He felt Videl's tight walls convulse around him and she buried her face into the crook of his neck and let out a muffled, guttural scream. The sensation was enough to drive him to the edge and he held her tightly as he stilled himself and climaxed inside of her for a few long seconds, his whole body twitching, shaking, burning, his mind completely blank as it was taken over by delicious ecstasy.

He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily into her hair. "I love you, Videl," he whispered breathlessly in her ear. "So much. More than you can imagine…"

She shut her eyes tightly and forced down a sob, biting on her lip. "I… I love you too, Gohan," she murmured hoarsely.

And that's what made this hurt so much more. It was so hard to accept the truth. But now her mind had cleared, and Videl couldn't deny it any longer. She couldn't turn a blind eye at how it'd felt almost exactly the same to be intimate with Gohan when he was both himself and his alter ego, despite how differently he'd treated her when he'd made sweet, sweet love to her as Gohan, whereas as Saiyaman he'd all but fucked her mindlessly.

They were the same person. She didn't want to believe it, but she couldn't deny the obvious either.

Gohan was Saiyaman. Saiyaman was Gohan. They were one and the same.

She pushed him softly to let him roll on his side. She started to get up and look around for her clothes, but Gohan grabbed her hand, making her look back at him over her shoulder.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked softly, a hint of sadness and confusion in his eyes. "I've still got some time left before I have to get back to work."

"I…" She bit on her lip. "I can't stay."

"Why not?" he murmured, pulling her to him gently. Her throat tightened as she ended up on her back again, him towering over her with that sheepish, boyish smile of his. He leaned closer and grazed her nose with his. "Stay some more. Please."

"Gohan…"

She knew he was sincere. His feelings were real. She believed him when he said he loved her – which made his despicable action all the more incomprehensible. She just couldn't wrap her head around it. Why seduce her as Saiyaman when he had all his chances as Gohan? Why would he screw up so bad if he really loved her? Was it really just the heat of the moment? Videl admitted that she'd lost her mind that time, and she didn't give a second thought before getting involved with the masked superhero, no matter how much she had come to care about Gohan.

How could she have guessed that he was the very man she'd lost herself to back in the forest…?

He kissed her lips softly, tenderly, brushing away her stray tresses, his fingers grazing her temple… Videl melted.

Yes, she believed him when he said he loved her – she could very well feel his love from the way he touched her… But as much as she loved him back… Gohan had ruined everything. She would never be able to feel safe with him again…

"I should… really… go," she uttered out, breathless from his kiss.

"But why?"

"I have an early day tomorrow," she lied. "Extra early. I really need to go. I'm sorry."

He pressed his forehead to hers and sighed in resignation. "Okay, I get it… I just wish we had more time."

She swallowed. "So do I."

But their story had been cut short by a stupid mistake. No matter how much she wished they had more time together… it was over.

She got dressed, and so did Gohan. He sighed again as he watched her walk towards the door, and in a blink he held it close just as she was about to turn the doorknob and pushed her against it, kissing her passionately. Videl melted completely and let him kiss her as much as he desired, shutting off her mind for a moment.

She'd better savor their last kiss, after all…

"I love you," he whispered, looking deep into her eyes.

She smiled sadly and stroked his cheek. "I love you too, Gohan."

It just hurt too much to love him.

She ran her hand through his thick, spiky hair, gazing into his loving eyes, wishing she had the strength to forgive him. He kissed her again, but this time Videl didn't let it last too long. She was only putting off the inevitable.

"Lunch tomorrow?" he proposed. "I'm on the night shift again."

She smiled sadly again in response. "Sure," she lied.

Videl let her gaze linger some more on his handsome features, reluctant to walk away. But in the end, she sighed.

"Well then… goodbye, Gohan."

He felt his heart drop in the pit of his stomach, inexplicably. A lump rose in his throat, and Gohan had to restrain himself with all his might not to hold her back once more.

"I love you," he said again, helplessly. Why did it feel like a last goodbye? It didn't make any sense. Their love story was only beginning. He had a lifetime ahead of him, by Videl's side, and he had every intention to make the most of every moment spent with her for years to come.

Her sad, resigned eyes were making alarms go off in his head, but Gohan just stood there as the woman he so desperately loved walked out the door.

…With no intention of ever coming back.

* * *

4

.

His fist crashed into the wall, breaking the hard cement and making huge chunks of it drop heavily on the floor of his home.

"Damn it!"

He'd been looking everywhere for her for the past six months, but Videl obviously didn't want to be found. It was driving him _crazy_. Why would she leave like that? How could she just disappear into thin air right after they'd finally gotten together? What the hell _happened_? Why would she just leave? Just… _why_?

He lifted the couch with one hand and threw it at the dresser at the other side of the living room, letting out a cry of frustration.

"Damn it, Videl, you said you loved me!"

He just didn't get it. He should've pressed harder – he just _knew_ something was off just before they made love. Why did he let her go that night? Why couldn't he have made her tell him what was wrong? How could she just leave like that, damn it!

He trashed his house, too furious to even care. Tears of anger and confusion forced their way out his eyes. He screamed in anguish and dropped on his hands and knees, his body shaking with uncontrollable sobs.

"Damn it, Videl, what am I supposed to do now?" he croaked out desperately. "How am I supposed to get over losing you? I don't even know what went wrong! Damn it! Damn it!" He punched the floor at every curse. "How could you leave me? I love you!"

He roared again and pounded both his fists into the already damaged beyond repair floorboards.

"G… Gohan…?" a tiny voice called out hesitantly.

He forced himself to get a hold of himself, shutting his eyes tightly. "You shouldn't be here, Goten. I don't want you to see me like this."

But, despite what he said, his little brother advanced courageously towards him through the mess of his once living area and crouched down to his level, before wrapping his arms around his shoulders and holding him tightly.

Gohan felt his lips tremble as he hugged the teenager back just as tightly, sobbing into his shoulder.

"There, there, Gohan," Goten murmured in comfort. "It's going to be okay, Gohan, I promise. It's going to be okay."

"Why would she leave me like that…?" Gohan wept, his voice hoarse with grief.

"It's okay, Gohan, I'm here for you. I'll always be there for you."

As he comforted the sobbing mess that had become his big brother, Goten silently vowed that if that Videl girl ever showed her face again, she wasn't going to get any forgiveness from _him_. Nobody was allowed to hurt his brother like that and get away with it.

ooOoo

As much as she despised this part of police work, a desk job was the safest way not to draw any attention to her. The last thing she needed was the media getting all up on her business and revealing her location to a certain someone.

This was so boring and unfulfilling, though. She missed fieldwork. She missed her old life in Satan City, where she was a promising police detective with a brilliant future and an adorable doctor as boyfriend material.

She missed the adorable bastard the most. And she hated herself for it.

Slouching on her desk, Videl let out a dejected sigh. Life had become so bland and boring. Not only she'd lost the man who could very well be the love of her life, but she wasn't even fighting anymore. She was probably rusty now, too; even her muscles had softened. What was the point of life if she couldn't even do the things she loved? How long had it been since she practiced martial arts for the last time? Ahh… How she missed a good fight. Bloody and exhausting, just like she liked it.

Was it really worth it? It'd been so long since she'd left Satan City for this tiny town in the middle of nowhere with barely any crime to spice things up. Not that she could partake in crime fighting anyway, what with her new motto of keeping a low profile.

Ahh, she was so bored. Surely there was something interesting to do in this godforsaken place? Or maybe in a neighboring town, at least? What she wouldn't give to get into a good ol' fistfight… This inactivity was killing her.

Videl sat up properly and scowled at nothing, crossing her arms. This was all Gohan's fault. He was the reason she had to leave her whole life behind. He ruined everything between them, and now he was ruining her life.

Well, Videl conceded that she didn't necessarily have to leave… If she'd had the courage to face Gohan and break it off with him properly.

Which she didn't. Not at all. Nope. Never. That wasn't happening. Too bad for her life, she'd rather die of boredom than ever have to look into Gohan's heartbroken eyes. Nope. No way. This was fine. It was better than facing Gohan, in a million years.

She left work early and got in her air car. She drove for hours, away from that horrible town she'd had to call home for nearly a year, looking for a place she could let off some steam.

Videl finally pulled up in a commercial area. Finally, proper shops, actual theaters… Oooh, and what was that? A _real_ bar? Man, this must be her lucky day. She walked into the bar, her senses immediately assaulted with the smell of alcohol and the deafening music playing from the loudspeakers. She grinned, and went to sit at the counter to order a hard drink.

She was minding her own business, but it wasn't long before some lecherous guy started hitting on her. Normally Videl would just ignore the annoying advances, but tonight she wanted to get in trouble. She told him off rudely, and he responded by getting even bolder, grabbing her by the waist roughly to pull her against him.

Videl smirked in anticipation. Yep, this what exactly what she'd meant to happen, and she was more than happy to grab the imposing guy by the forearm and using his weight against him to send him crashing into a table and the men playing poker on it.

They got pissed. Videl only grinned wider, getting into her fighting stance.

"You mad? Well, show me what you got," she beckoned them, provoking them to attack her.

And she was not disappointed. Goddamn, she'd missed this.

ooOoo

Gohan's head suddenly jerked up, his eyes wide in realization. Goten frowned, sitting across from him at the table and asked him what the matter was, but Gohan was too far gone to listen.

It'd been nearly a year, but her _ki_ signature was unmistakable. It was the first time since she left that her _ki_ spiked up like that, and Gohan could barely believe his senses.

They were in the Son home, where Gohan had been staying since he'd wrecked his own house, and he hadn't felt like looking for another place to live for the time being, and his family was more happy to have him back.

"I… I, uh, I'm sorry, Goten, I have to go," he said, standing up.

"What's going on?"

"I can feel Videl's _ki_. Sorry Goten, we'll hang out another time. I really have to go."

"No you don't," Goten said coldly, a tone very uncharacteristic of his usual carefree and cheerful self. "Just forget about her, Gohan. She left without a word, and she's just not worth all the pain you've been through because of her."

Gohan smiled in appreciation at his protective little brother. "Thanks, Goten, and I know I might be rushing at a brick wall and will just end up getting more hurt – but I have to see her. I need to at least know why she left."

Goten pouted, crossing his arms in bad faith. "You're an idiot."

"Maybe… but I have to try. You'll understand when you fall in love."

"I hope not. If all I'll get is a broken heart and a destroyed house, I'd rather stay single, thanks."

Gohan chuckled and ruffled his little brother's wide hair. "Sorry buddy, but you won't have a say in it. It'll just happen when it happens." Goten cracked a smile.

"Well, go on and get your heart ripped out again, then. I'll just have to pick up the pieces again."

"Thanks, Squirt."

He went to the window, opened it, and took off to the sky, too excited to feel her _ki_ again to care about being seen. He didn't even turn into Saiyaman.

He tore through the sky like a speeding bullet, his golden aura shining brightly around him. He couldn't believe this was really her – but he could've recognized her aura anywhere. It was definitely Videl out there. She was far, so far away, but with his super speed at its maximum, Gohan was only minutes away from her now.

He landed so hard in the middle of the street, his feet had made a consequent dent in the concrete, cracks appearing around him. But he didn't care. He barely took notice of the pedestrians gaping at him in shock. He couldn't care about anything other than that he was seconds away from finally seeing Videl again.

His heart tightened anxiously. But what if she just yelled at him and told him she hated him and never wanted to see his face again? She must have had her reasons for leaving like she did, whatever they were… What would finding her accomplish?

But Gohan shook his head sharply and swatted those thoughts away, walking towards the bar where he could feel Videl's _ki_. Whether she rejected him or not, what Gohan needed most was closure. Maybe if Videl told him _why_ she'd left so abruptly, he could finally grieve their relationship properly, and maybe, just maybe, Gohan would actually be able to move on. Not knowing… That was just the worst feeling.

And maybe, just maybe… he could still win her back. Maybe there was still hope for them after all.

As he started pushing the door open, however, Gohan raised his eyebrows, recognizing the unmistakable sound of a big brawl going on inside the bar. Well, that made sense. Why else would her _ki_ spike up? He had trouble believing that Videl hadn't been in a single fight for nearly a whole year, but it certainly explained why she would pick up a fight in a bar.

Finally opening the door, Gohan found himself mesmerized by the fiery beauty kicking some major ass. His heart tightened. God, how he'd missed her… No wonder he'd been such a mess for the past year. Dang it, he needed her in his life. He needed her back. He had tried to convince himself that he could maybe move on if he had some closure about their relationship, but who was he trying to fool? He still loved her, he never stopped loving her, and her absence had only made him long for her more.

He saw one of the guys she was fighting try a sneak attack from behind her, and while Gohan knew Videl could very well dodge it, he decided it would be the perfect opportunity to make his presence known. He phased out and reappeared just in time to block the cheap punch.

"What the…?" the bulky man gaped, having trouble believing what he'd just witnessed. Did that guy just appear out of _nowhere_?

Gohan swept his feet around and sent him flying to the other side of the bar before crashing violently into the wall, even denting it, crumbles of cement dropping on the floor. The half-Saiyan grimaced, his leg still in the air. "Whoops, I went a little too strong…"

Rooted on the spot, Videl stared at the man with whom she thought she would never cross paths again. "G… Gohan."

He stood tall and turned to look at her, a relieved smile forming on his lips as their eyes locked. He took a step towards her. "Videl…"

But the brawl was still going. Some guy was rushing them with a chair. Gohan reacted quickly and grabbed Videl around her shoulders to move her out of the way, before extending his leg behind him to kick the attacker on the stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of him and causing him to let go of the chair with a _clunk_.

The sudden closeness with him made her lose all her bearings. Her breathing deepened, her heart hammered against her chest, her face flared up… But she had to get a hold of herself. She had to remember how much he hurt her, and what he did to her. She had to hold onto that resentment, even if, after so long, it wasn't nearly as vibrant as it used to be.

"No time for a break now," he said, sending her a grin with a side glance. "Let's take care of these brutes first."

Well, she wasn't going to argue about that. As long as it saved her some time before the inevitable confrontation with the man whose heart she had shattered without the smallest explanation nearly a year ago.

She fought, but her heart wasn't as much into it anymore. How did Gohan find her? She let out a long breath, before throwing her fist into one of the guys' nose, feeling a sense of satisfaction at the distinct _crack_ her punch caused.

Well, might as well enjoy herself while she could.

ooOoo

They both stood alone among all the unconscious assailants who had stupidly picked a fight with the wrong people. The barkeeper trembled as he picked up his phone and started dialing the number of the police.

"Relax, I'm a police detective," Videl reacted quickly, getting out her police badge from her jacket pocket.

"Convenient," Gohan chuckled. But at least it worked, and the barkeeper put the phone back on its receiver, albeit while looking at them suspiciously.

Videl froze as Gohan grabbed her hand, the contact causing jolts of electricity to course along her spine. He smiled at her. "Let's go."

She let him lead her out of the bar without a struggle, figuring she owed him at least some kind of explanation. Forget how she'd given up on her whole _life_ just to avoid _this very situation_. She sighed quietly. It was too late now anyway. She had run away long enough – there was nowhere to go anymore.

He brought her to the terrace of a café, and Videl approved his choice. At least, if they were in public, there was less of a chance of them making a scene.

He ordered coffee for himself before turning to her to ask her what she wanted, and just like that, for just a moment, Videl felt like they went back in time, that this was one year ago and that they were simply on a date together, as they had so often been. Her heart ached at the memory. Oh, why did he have to ruin everything?

Gohan didn't say anything as they waited for their coffees. Which was more than fine with her.

The waitress came back with their order and set everything on their table before leaving them be. Gohan's face turned pensive as he looked at the black beverage. Videl observed him over her cup as she sipped her hot drink distractedly, anxiously waiting and dreading for him to say something.

And soon enough…

"Why did you leave?" he asked softly, without looking up.

She was surprised by how straightforward he was, but Videl figured Gohan didn't have the patience to beat around the bush after nearly a year of wondering the answer.

"Because you're Saiyaman."

Well, she didn't feel like stalling any longer, either. Her voice sounded less accusing than she'd intended. Damn it, why wasn't she more angry at him after what he'd done to her? She reminded herself how he'd slept with her as Saiyaman, made her believe she'd been with someone else, let her stew in guilt, led her to believe that he was this amazing, forgiving man who loved her so much he didn't even care she had slept with another man before they got properly together… and then slept with her again, meaning to make her believe that had been their first time.

She recalled everything, focused on the pain he'd caused her, how he'd broken her heart… but, somehow, time had managed to smooth out even her deepest wounds.

And as Videl looked at him right now, his face paling and his eyes widening in realization… she wanted nothing more than to rush into his arms and tell him that she forgave him, that it didn't matter anymore because she loved him, and she'd missed him – god, she'd missed him so damn much.

"I… I see…" he croaked out, hanging his head in shame. He let out a soft laugh, tainted with distress and sadness, and a little bit of relief too. "Yeah, it all makes sense now. I don't know how you figured it out, but at least I understand now."

"When I touched your face," she muttered. "I recognized you. Your features. I recognized Saiyaman."

He covered his eyes with his fingers. "Yeah… It makes sense." He swallowed loudly. "You have no idea how much I hated myself after we… after we did it when I was Saiyaman. I knew I screwed up everything – I knew I was screwing up everything even as it was happening."

She could feel her eyes well up. "Then why…?"

"Because I was crazy about you, and I lost my mind when you were willing," he said softly, his voice quivering with remorse. "I desired you so much, I couldn't control myself when we started kissing, even after you tried to unmask me. Even though I knew how wrong it was. Even though I knew how much I would be hurting you if you ever found out. I guess I wanted you more than I cared about the pain I could cause you."

Silence followed his explanation. Videl stared at her coffee, tears rolling down her face. She sniffled, and the sound made Gohan look up at her. His heart sank. He smiled sourly.

"You were right to leave me. I don't deserve you. I'm sure this isn't the first time I've made you cry."

He drank the last of his coffee, sighed deeply, set the cup on the table and stood, his chair screeching behind him. "For what it's worth… I'm sorry. You have no idea how much I regret doing that to you."

Videl looked up at him in desperation, opening her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. The tears were still streaming down her face.

Gohan smiled sadly and reached over to wipe her eyes, before cupping her cheek, looking at her with longing and guilt in his eyes.

"I still love you, you know…" he breathed, "but I understand why you left now. Goodbye, Videl."

He bent down to kiss her forehead, before straightening up – but before she could stop herself, Videl got up and grabbed his collar before pulling him back to her and capturing his lips in a desperate kiss. Gohan blinked his eyes in shock, but ended up letting them close as he responded to the kiss, understanding that this was only Videl's kiss goodbye to him. He moaned, savoring the taste of her that he'd longed for oh so much for all these months… He held her tightly, all against him, and deepened the kiss, shutting off his mind, not caring that they were attracting an audience… trying to forget that their story was very much over, that this would be their very last kiss. He had to let go… It was time to move on.

As much as he knew that he never would be able to really get over Videl.

After a long moment, they pulled apart, panting heavily, keeping their eyes closed, basking in the afterglow of that amazing kiss. Savoring their last moments together.

Or were they?

"I missed you so much…" she whispered, stroking his cheek.

Gohan opened his eyes and stared at her, barely daring to hope. Videl was smiling up at him sheepishly, her deep blue eyes shimmering with love.

"Let's get married."

He gaped at her. "Huh?"

"I forgive you, you idiot!" she laughed, and suddenly it was as if all the weight he hadn't realized was on his shoulders lifted, and Gohan felt light as a feather. "And we've wasted enough time as it is. So let's get married. Do I have to get down on one knee to get an answer?"

He grinned. "Why not?"

She hit his shoulder playfully. "Shut up, you dork."

"I thought it was _Saiya_ dork?"

"Fine, don't marry me," she mock-pouted, pulling away from him to cross her arms over her chest, looking away from him.

Gohan got down on one knee and took her left hand in both of his. Videl blushed in delight, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes, I will marry you," he said with the biggest grin on his face.

People clapped around them, as it was customary when a proposal got the answer everyone expected, albeit they looked a little hesitant at the unconventional turn of events.

Gohan got up and dipped his fiancée over dramatically, before cupping her cheek and kissing her tenderly.

And the rest, as they say, was history.

Fin

* * *

 _Hope you liked it! Special shoutout to cc6512 who made me want to write a Saiyaman x Videl story with her comment on one of my drawings, lol, and a big thank you to everyone who kept me company while I was writing and who helped me get rid of my many, many typos, lol. You know who you are, and you guys are awesome!_

 _Be sure to let me know what you think in a review! See you on my next update! :D_

* * *

 _November 18, 2017_


End file.
